The Blue and Green Date
by Mai Hihara
Summary: Grimmjow akan berkencan. Entah kenapa, gadis kali ini berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang sudah pernah ia temui. Ia pun gugup dan kikuk luar biasa. Kira-kira, bagaimana kencan pertama mereka? Oneshot. AU. OOC. RnR please.


Yoo, Readers! Ini fic kedua Mai. Entah kenapa, rasanya lebih gaje dari yang pertama. Idenya muncul bergitu saja pas ada orang yang tanya tentang GrimmNel. Sekedar have fun, mohon RnRnya yaa!

* * *

><p><strong>The Blue and Green Date<strong>

**Disclaimer : **Semua orang tahu kalo Bleach adalah punya Tite Kubo. Cerita ini adalah hasil imajinasi saya, maaf kalo ternyata mirip sama fic lain, itu bukan kesengajaan.

**Warnings : **AU, typo, gaje

**Summary :** Grimmjow akan berkencan. Entah kenapa, gadis kali ini berbeda dengan gadis-gadis lain yang sudah pernah ia temui. Ia pun gugup dan kikuk luar biasa.

"Yo, Grimmy!" pintu kamar Grimmjow menjeblak terbuka ketika Ichigo menendangnya dengan santai.

"Ugh. Uhuk!" si empunya kamar malah tersedak sandwich saking terkejutnya. "A…air!"

"Wah, wah, sepertinya kau senang sekali melihatku," kata Ichigo santai sambil mengulurkan sebotol air.

"Glek glek."

"Ckckck, kau ini. Mau sampai kapan berdiam diri di kamar seperti ini. Malam ini kan malam Minggu?" Ichigo berdiri sambil bersidekap di depan Grimmjow.

Bruuush. Grimmjow menyemburkan kembali air yang diminumnya. "Gyaaaa! Kau memberiku apa sih?" Grimmjow mengangkat botol yang diberikan Ichigo untuk melihatnya lebih jelas. Ia mengernyit ketika ternyata botol bening berlabel air mineral itu berisi pembersih lantai yang diencerkan. "Yaiks! Kau mau meracuniku ya?"

Ichigo mengambil botol itu dari tangan Grimmjow. "Wah, maaf ya, tadi ada kerja bakti. Kukira tadi ini botol yang satunya lagi," kata Ichigo enteng sambil mengulurkan sebuah botol sejenis dengan isi yang kali ini berwarna bening. "Tenang saja, masa aku berniat meracuni sepupuku."

Grimmjow menerima botol yang disodorkan Ichigo dan menenggaknya dengan kesal. Ichigo cuma nyengir melihatnya.

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques adalah kakak sepupu Ichigo Kurosaki. Walaupun sering bertengkar karena sifat mereka yang sama-sama keras, Ichigo dan sepupunya sebenarnya saling menyayangi dan mempedulikan satu sama lain. Grimmjow tinggal seorang diri di sebuah apartemen yang tidak jauh dari universitasnya. Ichigo sering sekali mampir sepulang sekolah, sekedar untuk mengobrol atau main PS bersama.

"Huh! Kau ini membuat masalah saja! Selain itu, sudah kukatakan berkali-kali, jangan memanggilku 'Grimmy'!" Grimmjow bersungut-sungut. "Nah, tadi kau mau bilang apa?"

Ichigo mengangkat bahu. "Cuma tanya kok, malam ini kan malam Minggu, kenapa kau santai-santai di sini saja?" Ichigo menunjuk layar TV bertuliskan 'paused' yang menandakan bahwa Grimmjow sedang menghentikan permainan ketika Ichigo datang tadi.

"Habis, memangnya apa yang bisa kulakukan?"

"Entahlah, pergi kencan mungkin?"

"Kencan? Kau mengatakannya seolah-olah kau akan melakukannya juga."

"Memang malam ini aku akan pergi kencan."

"Oh, ya? Dengan siapa?" Grimmjow mulai tertarik.

Ichigo tersenyum penuh rahasia.

"He? Memangnya anak laki-laki cemberut sepertimu bisa dapat cewek seperti apa?"

"Tidak tahu ya, tapi dia cantik kok."

"Hmm, sepertinya kau harus mengajaknya ke sini agar aku mempercayaimu."

"Dia sudah di sini kok dari tadi."

"Ha?" Grimmjow celingukan mencari sosok seorang perempuan, tapi tidak melihat siapapun Ichigo di hadapannya. "Kau bo…." Ucapannya terhenti ketika ia melihat seorang anak perempuan bersandar di dekat pintu. Sejak tadi ia tidak melihatnya karena anak perempuan yang tingginya tidak sampai 150 cm itu terhalangi oleh sosok kekar Ichigo dan tumpukan barang-barang di kamar Grimmjow.

"Perkenalkan, Rukia Kuchiki."

Grimmjow diam.

"Bwahahahahahahaha! Midget ini pacarmu? Gyahahahahaha!"

Ichigo dan Rukia mengernyit kesal.

"Serangan IchiRuki nomor satu!" Ichigo dan Rukia memukul Grimmjow bersamaan. Cowok berambut biru itu terjerembap di kasurnya, punggung lebih dulu.

"A'aww, punggungku!" Grimmjow bangun sambil mengusap-usap punggungnya.

"Huuuh, jangan berani mengatai Rukia lagi! Begini-begini, dia seorang putri, tahu!"

"Putri?"

Ichigo mengangguk. "Iya, dia putri keluarga bangsawan Kuchiki yang terkenal itu!"

"Ckckck. Aku tidak peduli dia orang kaya atau bukan, tapi melihat pukulan kalian barusan, sepertinya kalian memang pasangan yang serasi," ejek Grimmjow.

Rukia mengatupkan giginya karena kesal.

"Kau ini! Bilang saja kalau kau iri karena tidak punya pacar?" Rukia tersenyum sinis.

Glek! Grimmjow tersedak ludahnya sendiri.

"Benar, kan? Benar, kan? Benar, kan?" Rukia terus mendesak.

"Aku tidak iri, kok," Grimmjow mulai kehilangan kata-kata.

"Sudah, sudah, Rukia. Kita kan datang ke sini bukan untuk mengejek Grimmy. Yah, walaupun sebenarnya aku ingin juga datang untuk melakukan itu," kata Ichigo.

"Grrr! Bukannya selama ini itu yang kau lakukan? Datang untuk mengejekku? Dan ada apa dengan panggilan 'Grimmy' itu?"

"Hahaha. Okee okee, salahku. Nah, begini Grimm, kita langsung saja ke pokok persoalan."

"Memangnya apa pokok persoalan itu?"

"Kau kan belum punya pacar…."

"Kau kan sudah tahu sejak awal."

"…makanya kami ingin mengenalkan seseorang padamu?"

"He?"

"Iya, Rukia punya seorang teman yang cantik, lho. Kurasa kau pasti akan menyukainya!" Ichigo menekankan dengan bersemangat.

"Betulkah itu?"

"Ya, tentu saja, kalian berdua pasti akan cocok," kata Rukia.

"Bagaimana?" tanya Ichigo.

"Hmm, bolehlah. Kurasa meluangkan waktu untuk bertemu seorang gadis tidak rugi, kan?"

"Waaah, bagus! Aku akan menemanimu bersiap-siap dan mengantarkanmu ke sana," Ichigo berkata sambil menepuk bahu kakak sepupunya.

"Nah, kalau begitu aku akan menghubunginya. Dua jam lagi kalian akan bertemu di kafe di dekat taman kota," kata Rukia.

* * *

><p>2 jam kemudian<p>

* * *

><p>Mobil berwarna hitam itu berhenti di sebuah kafe kecil bergaya Perancis.<p>

"Ini tempatnya, Ichi?" tanya Grimmjow sambil celingukan.

"Iya! Itu Rukia di situ," Ichigo menunjuk ke dalam kafe. Terlihat Rukia tengah berbicara dengan seseorang yang duduk membelakangi jalan. Orang itu berambut panjang kehijauan.

"Suruh si midget itu pergi, aku akan segera ke sana," kata Grimmjow bersemangat.

"Iya, iya, sabar Grimm," Ichigo mulai menekan nomor di ponselnya.

Sambil menjawab telepon, Rukia beranjak dari kursinya, meninggalkan orang di hadapannya. Grimmjow keluar dari mobil Ichigo.

"Selamat berjuang, Grimmy," Rukia nyengir ketika mereka berdua bertemu di depan pintu.

Grimmjow bahkan sudah tidak sabar untuk bertemu teman Rukia, sehingga ia tidak membalas ejekan itu.

Grimmjow berjalan perlahan mendekati meja Rukia tadi, tertahan oleh rasa gugupnya yang menjadi-jadi. Orang itu ternyata sedang memandang ke arah jalan sehingga Grimmjow tidak bisa melihat wajahnya.

"Eer, hai," kata Grimmjow terbata-bata.

Orang di hadapannya menoleh. "Haaai," katanya manis.

Grimmjow terpana. Ia tidak percaya melihat pemandangan di hadapannya. Seorang cewek berambut dan bermata hijau duduk dengan anggun di kursi di depannya. Matanya yang bulat dan jernih memandang Grimmjow dengan berseri-seri. Ia memakai baju berwarna putih yang membungkus dadanya yang berukuran di atas standar. Selain itu, senyumnya yang cerah dan manis membuat Grimmjow semakin terpesona.

"Kau teman Rukia?"

"Ya, aku Nel, silahkan duduk, eh…?"

"Grimmjow."

"Katanya kau sepupu Ichigo? Benar begitu?"

Grimmjow mengangguk. Ia ingin sekali mengucapkan sesuatu tapi tertahan oleh kenyataan bahwa ia sedang mencoba meredam detak jantungnya yang semakin lama semakin cepat.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Nel.

"Ti-ti-tidak apa-apa."

Nel tersenyum. "Bagaimana kalau kau pesan makan saja dulu?" Ia bertanya sambil menyodorkan daftar menu yang sejak tadi dipegangnya.

"Eh, tidak usah."

"Minum?"

"Er, ya, baiklah," Grimmjow mengambil daftar menu itu dengan tangan gemetaran, memanggil pelayan terdekat dan menyebutkan nama minuman yang terletak di bagian teratas daftar.

"Waah, kau suka cappuccino juga, ya? Sama denganku, dong," kata Nel ringan ketika pelayan mengantarkan minuman ke meja mereka. Grimmjow baru menyadari bahwa gelas Nel juga berisi cappuccino.

"Eh, iya, hehe," kata Grimmjow.

Suasana hening dan canggung untuk beberapa saat. Grimmjow kebingungan harus berkata apa. Maklum saja, pada awalnya ia mengira bahwa gadis yang akan diperkenalkan oleh sepupunya hanya cewek 'biasa'. Namun ternyata Nel adalah seorang gadis yang bukan hanya cantik tetapi juga sangat ramah dan menyenangkan. Sekali ini, Grimmjow yang biasanya urakan dan selalu melontarkan rayuan gombal setiap bertemu cewek berubah menjadi anak laki-laki pemalu yang selalu gemetaran kakinya.

"Eh, Nel, kau juga murid SMU?" Grimmjow akhirnya memberanikan diri untuk bertanya.

"Bukan, aku sudah kuliah, kok."

"Lalu di mana kau berkenalan dengan Rukia?"

"Rukia itu temanku sejak kecil. Aku sebenarnya tinggal di luar kota, tapi sekali-sekali aku datang ke Kota Karakura kalau ada waktu luang."

"Kau, er…, belum punya pacar?"

Nel tersenyum pahit sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Eeh, kenapa? Aku salah ngomong ya?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Tidak, kok. Hanya saja…. Aku baru saja putus dengan pacarku beberapa hari yang lalu."

"Waah, aku ikut sedih mendengarnya, maaf ya, jadi mengungkit kenangan yang tidak menyenangkan."

"Tidak apa-apa kok. Lagipula, aku juga yang memutuskan huungan kami. Pacarku, namanya Nnoitra, dia seorang yang sangat kompetitif, selalu kesal kalau aku mengalahkannya dalam suatu hal. Membuatku jadi tidak bisa berkembang."

Grimmjow mengangguk-angguk mengerti. Entah kenapa, dalam hati ia merasa sedih ketika mendengar Nel bercerita tentang laki-laki lain. Selain itu, melihat cewek itu sedih membuat Grimmjow semakin tidak karuan.

"Grimm?" Nel memecah lamunan Grimmjow.

"Iya? Apa? Oh iya. Hmm, Nel sabar, ya, aku pasti bisa jadi cowok yang baik buat kamu."

"Eh? Cowok?"

"Ups," Grimmjow sadar bahwa ia telah keceplosan tadi. "Emm. I-iya. Aku suka sama Nel," Ia berkata dengan sangat canggung.

Nel tersenyum. "Terimakasih, ya, Grimmjow."

"Eh? Lalu? Apa jawabannya?"

"Jawaban apa? Kau kan tidak bertanya apa-apa."

"Umm, iya, sih, itu…"

Nel menaikkan alis, membuat Grimmjow semakin kebingungan. Ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang wajahnya sudah berwarna seperti tomat. Cowok itu lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

"Nel, kau mau jadi pacarku?" katanya kepada lantai.

Grimmjow memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan melihat ekpresi Nel. Ia lega melihat gadis itu tersenyum.

"Iya, Nel mau kok."

"Sungguh? Tapi, Nel kan belum kenal aku?"

Nel menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa, Nel tahu Grimmjow orang yang baik. Kelihatan, kok."

"Betulkah? Terimakasih, ya." Grimmjow langsung memeluk Nel. Gadis itu terkejut tetapi membalas pelukan itu juga. Saat tersadar dari euforia kebahagiaan itu, Grimmjow segera melepaskan pelukannya.

* * *

><p>"Ckckck, tak kusangka si biru itu pandai juga," kata Ichigo di dalam mobil.<p>

"Iyaa, aku juga tidak menyangka Nel cepat juga menyukainya," Rukia membalas sambil tetap memandang ke arah kedua pasangan baru itu.

Ichigo mendengus.

* * *

><p>Sementara itu, di kafe, Grimmjow mulai berhasil melepaskan rasa tegangnya dan bisa berbicara dengan santai kepada Nel. Keduanya mulai membicarakan banyak hal, dari kehidupan sehari-hari sampai hal-hal yang mereka sukai.<p>

Grimmjow benar-benar jatuh cinta pada Nel. Semakin lama mereka bersama, semakin ia merasa sayang pada gadis itu.

"Nel?"

"Ya?"

Grimmjow tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Ia hanya menggenggam tangan Nel dan terus memandangi gadis itu. Nel membalas pandangan Grimmjow. Mata biru dan hijau mereka tidak berkedip.

Grimmjow tahu bahwa ia harus menghapus jarak di antara mereka, jadi ia mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah Nel.

Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak beberapa centi saja. Nel masih memandang Grimmjow lekat-lekat.

Grimmjow meremas tangan gadis itu dan semakin mendekati wajahnya. Nel memejamkan mata.

Grimmjow bisa merasakan hembusan napas Nel di wajahnya. Ia juga memejamkan matanya dan terus mendekatkan wajahnya.

Grimmjow tahu jarak mereka sudah kurang dari satu centi sekarang. Ia membuka mulutnya sedikit, bersiap untuk….

"….?"

Grimmjow kebingungan. Ia tidak merasakan apa-apa. Dan dengan 'tidak merasakan apa-apa' maksudnya bukan tidak merasakan getaran karena ciuman mereka, tapi ia bahkan tidak merasa dicium sama sekali.

Cowok berambut biru itu membuka mata. Nel sudah tidak ada di hadapannya.

Grimmjow celingukan. Lalu ia sadar bahwa ia tadi sedang menggenggam tangan Nel, jadi ia melihat ke arah tangannya.

Tangannya yang lebar sekarang tengah menggenggam tangan yang berukuran tidak sampai setengah ukuran tangannya. Grimmjow melongo.

Di hadapannya kini duduk seorang anak kecil. Saking kecilnya hingga anak itu hampir terjatuh dari kursi karena mencondongkan badannya. Anak itu memiliki rambut hijau, mata sewarna rambut, dan baju putih yang kedodoran. Ia menatap Grimmjow dengan matanya yang besar. Wajahnya yang tampak jahil juga tampak kebingungan.

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Paman mesuuuuuuuum! Menjauh dari Neeeeeeeeeeeeeeel!" anak itu tiba-tiba berteriak.

Teriakan si anak rupanya membuat para pengunjung kafe yang lain menengok ke meja mereka. Grimmjow yang masih dalam posisi memonyongkan bibir buru-buru menenangkan anak kecil itu. Namun, pandangan curiga orang-orang sudah terlanjur dilayangkan kepadanya.

"Huaaaa! Huaaaa! Huaaaa!" tangis anak itu semakin keras.

"Cep cep cep, tenang ya anak manis, jangan nangis."

"Hiks hiks. Paman mau apakan Nel?"

"Aduuh, paman nggak mau ngapa-apain kamu. Paman nggak jahat, kok, kamu mau minta apa nanti paman kasih," Grimmjow berusaha bersikap manis pada anak itu sehingga ia tidak kesal dipanggil 'paman' di usianya yang baru 20an.

"Benar yaaaa?" Nel melirik dari sela isakannya.

"Iya."

"Kalau begitu Nel mau es krim coklat ukuran besar! Tiga porsi ya!"

Glek. Grimmjow terkejut mendengar permintaan anak tak dikenal di hadapannya. Tapi apa boleh buat, kalau tidak dituruti bisa-bisa anak itu menangis lagi dan ia akan dikira penculik atau bahkan pedofil yang sedang merayu anak kecil.

Setelah es krimnya datang, Grimmjow bisa bernapas lega karena si anak sekarang diam dan berkonsentrasi menghabiskan es krim yang mungkin bahkan tidak bisa dihabiskan oleh dua orang dewasa.

Grimmjow mengeluarkan ponselnya, mencoba menghubungi Ichigo.

"Oi, Ichi, cepat datang, ada an…"

"Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Es krimnya habiiiiiiis! Nel mau lagi!"

Grimmjow kaget setengah mati melihat es krim sebanyak itu habis dalam waktu kurang dari tiga menit.

"Eh, eh, iyaaa, paman, eh, kakak belikan lagi, ya."

Grimmjow pun memesan lima porsi es krim tadi, hanya saja kali ini dia juga memesan dua porsi pudding dan tiga porsi coklat fondant setelah Nel merengek memintanya. Tidak lupa, Grimmjow menambah kata 'nggak pakai lama' kepada si pelayan.

Grimmjow memandangi Nel yang sedang makan dengan jantung berdegup kencang. Kali ini, bukan gugup karena kecantikan seorang gadis, tapi gugup karena uangnya sudah tidak lagi cukup untuk memesan satu porsi es sekalipun.

Grimmjow menahan napas ketika akhirnya, enam menit kemudian, Nel menghabiskan suapan terakhir makanannya. Ia mengangkat sendoknya dan hendak berteriak.

"Hoppla! Sudah, Nel, nanti kau sakit perut," kata Ichigo, yang tiba-tiba datang, sambil mengambil sendok dari tangan Nel.

"Itsyigo? Nel masih ingin es krim, Nel…."

"Sudah, nanti kuantar pulang dan kubelikan boneka Chappy untukmu, tapi kau berhenti makan, ya," kata Rukia.

Sraaat. Grimmjow menarik kerah baju Ichigo dan memojokkannya ke dinding. Tampaknya ia tidak sadar kalau sekarang para pengunjung kafe yang lain sudah berdiri hendak menolong Ichigo. Melihat itu, Ichigo nyengir kepada mereka dan melambaikan tangan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada sesuatu yang buruk terjadi.

"Heeei, Ichigo! Apa maksud semua ini? Anak siapa ini yang tiba-tiba muncul di sini?" Grimmjow menuding Nel dengan kasar, yang ditunjuk langsung bersembunyi di belakang Rukia.

"Ah, soal itu. Maaf ya Grimmy, kami belum cerita semuanya padamu. Jadi, si Nel itu memang punya sedikit, er, kelebihan, yaitu dia bisa tiba-tiba berubah menjadi anak-anak kalau merasakan emosi yang terlalu dalam, seperti gugup, senang, marah, atau apapun."

"A-a-a-a-a-a-anak kecil?"

"Iyaaaa," Ichigo berkata dengan huruf a yang dilagukan.

Grimmjow melongo untuk kedua kalinya. Ia tidak bergerak. Kali ini ia shock karena bayangan akan 'melakukan macam-macam hal' dengan Nel sirna sudah. Tidak mungkin ia 'melakukan apapun' dengan anak kecil, kan?

Ichigo melepaskan tangan Grimmjow yang masih menggantung lemas di kerahnya.

"Nah, sudah ya, Grimm, kami pulang dulu," kata Ichigo ringan.

Ia lalu berjalan keluar dengan santai, diikuti oleh Nel dan Rukia, meninggalkan Grimmjow yang sekarang menjadi bahan tontonan semua orang di kafe itu.

* * *

><p>The end of the story.<p>

Gimana? Gimana?

RnR pleaseeeee~


End file.
